


Dirty Little Secret

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU! Vanessa keeps Marci a secret, promising that one day she'll be more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

"You keep hiding me..."

Marci's voice is almost a whine and Vanessa turns to look at her with dark, almost angry, eyes. 

"I can't help it... I just want you safe..."

"Then keep your promise... that obnoxious lawyer is still sniffing around me... and you."

"He doesn't know anything."

"He will... if you don't keep your promise."

Vanessa's slap breaks the silence that falls and Marci lets out a shocked sob, cowering back, her eyes wide and fearful. 

" 'Nessa..."

"Leave. Now."

"You promised..."

"Don't... just... just go."

Marci stands, shaking but determined, turning Vanessa to face her, kissing her fiercely. 

"I'm not going anywhere... I love you."


End file.
